One Shall Fall: Part 2
Plot We go back to where we left Ben and co seeing The Chimerian Hammer. (Gwen): What are we gonna do? (Ben): First change Kevin's course. Ben calls Kevin. (Ben): Kev, I need you to go board Vilgax's ship. (Kevin, through Plumber Badge): What?! (Ben): Trust me. The call ends. (Gwen): So what now? (Rook): I believe Ben wants us to board as well. (Ben): Yep. C'mon we got spare Plumbers Suits on board. Meanwhile Kevin, Alan, Manny, Helen, Pierce, Julie and Ship are sneaking around Vilgax's ship. (Alan): You'd think it was trap. (Pierce): It was kinda easy getting in. (Kevin): Wait, your all right. This is a- (Psyphon): Trap! 50 or so REDs appear. (Kevin): Aw man. (Manny): Not good, not good. (Psyphon): Destroy them! Kevin absorbs the wall and shifts his hands into axes and begins slicing through the REDs. Alan shifts into his Pyronite form and begins melting Reds. Manny and Helen just punch them while Pierce punches Psyphon. (Kevin, getting blasted): Ahhh! This isn't working. Then Ben, Rook and Gwen in Plumbers' suits run in Ben transforms. (Shocksquatch): Shocksquatch! Shocksquatch fires lightning from his mouth deactivating the REDs. (Psyphon): No! My REDs! Shocksquatch zaps Psyphon. Ben reverts. (Ben): Nice see all of you again. (Alan): Likewise. (Helen): It's been months. The group continues until they come to a crossroads. (Ben): Let's split up. Alan, Rook your with me. Manny and Kevin will go with Julie. Helen and Pierce you will be with Gwen. Alright guys it's Hero Time! They all split up according to Ben's orders. First we're with Manny, Kevin, Julie and Ship. (Ship): Ship ship! (Julie): Yeah, he is scary. (Kevin): Wait. What's scary? (Julie): Ship's afraid of Vilgax. (Manny): Understandable. Who wouldn't be. Except me of course. Kevin shakes his head and they keep walking. We switch to Ben, Alan and Rook are running when they come to four of Vilgax's drones flying about. (Alan): Alright. Some action! (Ben): Now you're talkin'! Ben transforms. Epic Transformation Sequence: Ben's shirt rips open from the back as wings grow. Then his feet turn into bird-like feet. (Big Chill): Big Chill! He goes Ultimate. (Ultimate Big Chill): Ultimate Big Chill! Meanwhile Gwen, Helen and Pierce are opening a door and find Vilgax sitting on a throne. (Vilgax): Gwen Tennyson. And friends. I was hoping Ben would find me first. Oh well. Vilgax shoots eye lasers at Pierce knocking him down. Back Kevin, Manny and Julie the trio are walking when they hear a scream. (Manny): That sounded like Helen! (Kevin): This way! They run until they find Gwen firing mana discs at Vilgax who ignores her. (Manny): Helen! Are you okay? (Helen): My tail! (Manny): Looks broken. Just don't move it. Ultimate Big Chill and Alan are shooting drones when they hear Helen scream. (Alan): That sounded like, Helen. (Ultimate Big Chill): C'mon! Ben devolves as he enters Vilgax's throne room. (Vilgax): Benjamin, at last. (Big Chill): Nice to seeya again Vilgy. Too bad our visit has to be cut short. Big Chill transforms. (Diamondhead): Diamondhead! Diamondhead punches Vilgax. (Vilgax): Don't you get, Tennyson. You're nothing to me. Always was and always will be! Diamondhead transforms. (Snare-oh): Snare-oh! He evolves. (Super Snare-oh): Super Snare-oh! Super Snare-oh wraps his arms around Vilgax's face and zaps him. (Supre Snare-oh): I am tired of you. Always coming back! Just to fail! Super Snare-oh punches Vilgax. Vilgax roars and grabs Super Snare-oh and throws him out an airlock. (Julie): Ben! Then Ultimate Way Big's face shows up. (Vilgax): ...That's Tennyson... (Ultimate Way Big): Ultimate Way Big!!! Vilgax flies out the airlock and flies away at super speeds. (Ultimate Way Big): This is not where it ends! I will defeat you, once and for all! Ultimate Way Big devolves and transforms into Astrodactyl and flies back in. (Astrodactyl): We did it! *sqwak* Astrodactyl reverts. Julie runs over to Ben and kisses him, the kiss lasts for at leas 5 seconds. Then Julies breaks away. (Ben): Julie. (Julie): I might still have feelings for you. (Ben): Might? (Julie): How about we go to Mr. Smoothy. (Ben): Uh, sure. (Kevin): Good, I am thristy. (Gwen): They are going alone. (Kevin): Aww. Everyone laughs. THE END GET READY FOR...SEASON 2! Characters *Ben *Rook *Kevin *Gwen *Alan Albright (first reappearance) *Manny Armstrong(first reappearance) *Helen Wheels(first reappearance) *Pierce Wheels(first reappearance) *Julie Yamamoto *Ship(first reappearance) Villains *Dr. Psychobos *Khyber *Vilgax *Psyphon Aliens used *Shocksquatch *Big Chill *Ultimate Big Chill (first reappearance) *Diamondhead *Snare-oh (first reappearance by Ben) *Super Snare-oh (first appearance by Ben) *Way Big (off screen) *Ultimate Way Big (first reappearance) *Astrodactyl Category:Episodes Category:Two-Part Episodes